


Seduction: In Parts

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man-on-man love and all the trappings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Man-on-man love and all the trappings.

The seduction is slow. So slow, in fact, that he doesn't recognize it as such until it's too late. Until the task is complete. And by then he's not sure he ever had a fighting chance anyway. He's not inclined to be honest with himself when it comes to matters of the heart but this has now become too big an issue to ignore. _This_ being his feelings for his co-star. His friend. his on-screen brother and roommate.

See, one day they were working and hanging and being comfortably together 24/7. The next he was suddenly alert. Awake. Aware in a way he's never been before. Jensen Ackles doesn't blame Jared Padalecki though. How can he? Jared is always _just Jared_. Smart, honest, funny, fun, sweet. Therein lies the problem. Because he's this way with everyone. All the time. Why then is his affection feeling so sensual lately? So carefree and tender and smooth and easy and erotic? And why is his skin drinking up the contact as if he's drowning?...

Jensen hasn't told his best friend, Christian Kane, about the situation yet. And he certainly has no plans to tell Jared. Thing is, the more time passes the more he falls for Jared. The more he wants him. Hell, he's even dreaming about him now! He can't help thinking that falling in love (in love!) with another guy when he's never looked twice at one before is a great reason to start seeing a head shrinker. The dreams he's been having, involving the outdoors, storms, and wet, naked Padalecki, could use up 10 sessions alone.Of course, the last thing he needs is for the world to find out their fans were, are, right about how electric and explosive their chemistry really is...


	2. Part Two

"...Dude..."

"...Huh?" They're in Jensen's trailer after a long day of shooting. He's exhausted, feeling every bit of his age. Didn't help that the last scene was an emotional one where Jared's character had to cry, making him want to hold the younger man until, well, until-

"Jen!"

"What?"

He's looking at him with a concerned frown. His eyes darken as he looks into his eyes. Jensen drifts on the love there. For a second he wonders if he'll be able to refrain from giving into the urge to kiss the lips that keep haunting him.

"Ive been talking the last 10 minutes and you're off in space. Where are you?" Jared leans close, no longer on the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm right here-"

"No. You're not. Matter of fact you've been acting weird a while now. What's goin' on, Jen?"

It gets to him, that need to help written all over his face. When he places a hand on his knee, though, Jensens realizes he can't say a word. Realizes his mouth is dry and his hands are shaking. Jensen realizes what he wants more than anything is for that hand, that large, soft hand, to touch other, more appreciative parts of his anatomy. He rushes to the trailer bathroom, not thinking about how his running away may be perceived, hoping Jared didn't see how immediately hard he got...


	3. Part Three

By the time he comes out of the bathroom Jared's gone. He doesn't know where he went but he guesses home. To their shared apartment...Okay, so, he'd hid for a good fifteen minutes. Why wouldn't he leave? Made it obvious he didn't want to talk. But Jared, being sensitive (a woman in man's clothing, truth be told), will be confused and hurt. And Jensen can't stand to be the cause of that. He heads home.

Twenty minutes later he lets himself into the apartment., listening for signs of Jared or the dogs. If the dogs are gone, well, he's screwed. And not in a good way...

"Hiding from me?" Jared asks quietly from the livingroom loveseat. He turns the lamp next to him on. He jumps.

"Jesus, you scared me!" He takes slow, deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "And I'm not hiding, Jay." He says it without much conviction in his voice or in the eyes that have a hard time focusing on his.

".....Right....." He gives him a look. Jensen knows when he's caught, knows he can't keep it a secret any longer. He just doesn't know how the hell he's supposed to explain why he's been avoiding one of the few greatest things that's ever happened to him. How does he say that he's pretty much convinced he wants to spend the rest of his life with him? As his...? Lover? Partner? Significant other? Mate? What the fuck?! "Talk to me, Jen. You can tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Part Four

"You what?" Jared encourages. If he wasn't looking into his eyes it'd be easier...Who's he kidding? Situations like this are never easy. He has to admit, though, that his eyes, those big puppy dog eyes, makes this twice as hard.

"....." He tries again, clearing his throat in an attemp to tease the words out. ".....Uh.........." Still no further along. "Fuck, this is hard!" He looks away. Looks back, where he's patiently waiting, unaware of the bomb ticking next to him. "Look, Jay, there's, uh, somethin' I gotta say...See, uh, I, um...You....." Okay, yeah, definitely time to give up and get away from temptation.

Jared, once again being simply Jared, takes this as the moment to hug him close, sighing in his ear. And the sigh, that rush of warm air traveling down his neck, brings a shiver and an answering groan he doesn't silence quick enough, speaking volumes. Well, that and the tent in his jeans. Jared sees the tent, hears the groan, and drops his jaw.

He jumps up, swallows down the sudden tears, apologizes like his life depends on it, then flees to his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. For a second he stands near his bed, in shock. Jensen just gave himself away...Words would've been so much better, he thinks, than what just happened. He sinks down to the bed, his lips quivering. God, he hates crying!


	5. Part Five

A half hour passes wihout Jensen's knowledge. When he hears a knock on his door he freezes in the midst of a good, albeit unmanly, sobfest. He doesn't answer. Maybe he'll go away...

"Jen?" No such luck. "Can I come in?" He wishes he'd put a lock on his door when they first moved in. Not that they'd ever needed to keep secrets from each other before...

"No," he barks hoarsely. There's an unmistakable tremor in that one syllable that Jared reacts to.

He comes in and sits beside Jensen, who refuses to turn from his stomach to his back to look at him. Jared pats his back soothingly, without hesitation. He wants to tell him to go away, to leave him alone. He wants these feelings to disappear. He wants not to need the man so damn much. And he's so quiet. Just sitting, patting, not speaking...Jensen Ackles has never been more afraid in his life.

"I'm sorry, " he mumbles into the pillow.

"I know." Well, shit, definitely not encouraging.

"Do you hate me?" He feels like a kid for asking but the question gets blurted out anyway.

"Look at me, Jen." No response. "Jen, please." Still nothing. What is he expected to say? "Fine, I'll say this to the back of your head then if that's how you want it..." He holds his breath, certain he'll die of self-suffocation, if that's possible, before he hears what will make him happy. Plus he'd rather not get let down easily by the one person he'll ever believe could be his soulmate...


	6. Part Six

"Remeber when the show first took off and we had to start doing the publicity circuit?" He shifts to show he's listening but still keeps his face, and his crotch, covered. "I was always hugging you. At first you just kinda tolerated it. Then you got into it. Being goofy and making faces and all. Then you started putting your hand on my chest right here." He knows the place. His hand just found the same spot every time... "I never told you how good it makes me feel, Jen, you doin' that. Man, you and me? We're like...like.......I don't know....Off the charts! Can't even put a name to it...You really think I could hate you for feeling that too?"

He finally gets the guts to turn over, hoping against hope that he's saying what he thinks he's saying. Jared's watching him calmly, a half smile broadening across his features. Beautiful. Too beautiful. More beautiful to him than anyone should be. Especially another man. But he is. To be honest he's always been. Probably will continue to be.

"Jay, I..."

"Why do you put your hand over my heart, Jen? Really? Because it belongs there. Doesn't it? Like my arms around you. It's just right...You and me, we're right. I don't know why and I don't care. I- "

"Jay, wait." He sits up, congested and splotchy and still hoarse. "Friendship is great but...," he takes a deep breath for courage, "it's not the same as...as.....Look, I, uh, I think maybe I want...more." His gaze drops. Didn't know he'd have to fight so hard inside to say exactly that. That he wants..._more_. What an idiot...

"That's what I'm saying, you stubborn ass mule!" He breathes as well. Most likely for patience. "You can have more, Jen. Always...I mean, I am in love with you," he chuckles.

"Really? Dude..."

"Shut up and kiss me already. Jesus!"


	7. Part Seven

Jensen’s had a lot of first kisses. Some have been damn good. But Jared? Kissing Jared is, well, above the line of greatness. Perfection? Heaven? Incredible? He’ll come up with the best word to describe it later. Right now he’s still lost in it. Almost an hour has passed since he last looked at a clock or watch and they’re still on their first kiss. It’s his lips. Firm yet soft. Latching onto his. And his tongue, in his mouth, filling his mouth, tastes sweet, like he knew it would. He doesn’t want to let it go but his fingers are seeking shoulders, chest, hips, thighs, and his mouth has a burning desire to follow suit.

“Wow,” Jared exclaims when they part and his lips find purchase on the curve of his neck. “Jen,” he murmurs as his groin presses against his. He lays down, pulling Jensen down on top of him. When he begins to pull up his t-shirt he moans audibly. Naked skin under questing palms takes them both a lot closer to the edge. “….Jen…..Mmm….Jen,” he tries, then gasps when lips attach themselves greedily to a nipple that hardens instantly, painfully. “Fuck, stop......Jen, wait…” He won’t. Can’t. So long. Wanting. Needing. “Jen, no!” he commands sternly.

“…But I thought-“ He’s confused, aroused, frustrated, and hard as a steel beam.

“I know. I just…” He moves to get off the bed but he pulls him back into his embrace. “No, Jen, it’s not that I don’t wanna …you know…” He blushes looks down at Jensen’s obvious lust for a quick moment. “I just…I can’t just sleep with someone. It has to be…” He raises a hand, spreads the fingers in a gesture that he doesn’t understand in the slightest. “Right,” he explains apologetically. He sits up, amazed, not at all surprised…


	8. Part Eight

“Right?” He nods. “Right..…” He stares at him, taking in the slightly swollen lips, the hickey blossoming below his ear, the bare chest, the hidden dick pressing hotly against the confines of his jeans. “You picked the worst fuckin’ time to be romantic, Jay”, he states matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, well.” He sits up also. Shrugs.

“So whatdya want? A date? I pick you up? Bring you flowers and chocolates? Wear a damn suit?” He shouldn’t be taking his frustrations out on him, but damnit, he’s horny and he wants to get laid! Right NOW!

“I’m not a girl!”

“No shit!”

“Fuck you, Jensen Ackles!” Yeah, that anger? Sexy as hell! Jesus!

“Exactly, Jay! Fuck me! I’m asking you to! Hell, I’m begging! Ever get that offer before?”

Just when he thinks he won’t give in he’s suddenly covered in Padalecki, being pushed down into the mattress from the force of his kisses and the weight of his warm body. He undresses him swiftly, gracelessly, practically ripping his clothes in the process. He thinks maybe he should put the brakes on for Jared’s sake, then decides against that idea when they’re both finally, blessedly bare and he whispers naughty nothings in his ear. Instead he takes a long, slender finger into his mouth and that hard, thick dick into his hands.

He watches his reaction, wanting to please, wanting to learn how to do so properly. And he’s giving him so many things to work with. Loves having his bottom lip sucked in during their kisses. Loves having his earlobes caressed with a feather-light touch. Loves his nipples being bitten. Loves his hip bones moonlighting as handles. Loves talking dirty. More than anything Jared loves giving himself over to Jensen, in any way he wants, as often as he wants, for as long as possible. Even when he thinks he’s done taking.


	9. Part Nine - Epilogue

Afterwards, after the fucking, sucking, kissing, licking, biting, caressing, singing, screaming and crying is done, they lay Jensen’s bed. Sweaty, satiated, spent. He’s content, comfortable, beside him, smiling softly, eyes closed, now completely sure he wants to marry him. Who knows? Sex that hot, he might’ve proposed at some point. And he’s now aware that he can have multiple orgasms like a woman…

“Jay?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?” He rolls over, chin on his chest, looks into his eyes. He wouldn’t think of asking, only it’s Jared so he figures he should.

“Yeah. You?” Jared picks Jensen’s hand up, puts it over his heart. Jensen lays his head down overhis own hand, touched by the act. He smiles involuntarily.

“I’m fine now, Jay,” he says softly, his tone tender. His heartbeat is slow, strong. He idly wonders where his place is in it. Then he remembers. Jared Padalecki has a heart the size of Texas. And he, in all his Jared-ness, will let him in, if he hasn’t already, to every piece of it. “I’m just fine…”  



End file.
